Always be my angel
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Waking up in the morning, doesn't always mean getting out of bed. PURE FLUFF:


The morning sun was bright and hot shinning through the drapes of his bedroom window causing his eyes to flutter open. Lifting his hands to wipe the sleep away, he felt a small form snuggling into his chest as he did so, looking down to see little brown curls spread out over his chest, and a little fist grabbing onto to his blue shirt. He couldn't help but smile.

"She's defiantly Daddy's little girl" He heard the one next to him say softly and sleepily

Looking over to where the voice had came from he smiled "Morning" he said and slowly reached his neck to kiss her without waking up the sleeping girl on him

"Morning yourself" She replied after the kiss ended

He left the little girl stir once again this time opening her brown eyes slightly, squinting from the light coming through the window "Is it morning daddy?" he heard her ask lazily

Kissing her forehead lightly he nodded "its morning sweetheart"

Hailey Shepherd was Jack and Kate's 4 year old daughter, she looked like Kate in every way but one, she had Jack's brown eyes, something Kate said she wanted her to have. She was brave and adventurous just like Kate, and stubborn and caring like Jack.

"Did you have a good sleep daddy?" She sweetly wondered as her brown eyes opened fully now and her head popped up off his chest

He chuckled slightly at her somewhat adult question "Yeah, I slept very good Sweetie"

Letting out a small sight she placed her head back down on her Daddy's chest. Jack rubbed her back softly, he could see that she was still tired but didn't want to let them know that.

"Did you sleep okay Hailey?" Jack asked her, she simply nodded into his chest as if it were too much work to raise her head "Yes, you're very comfy Daddy"

Kate smiled and snuggled closer to the two of them, rubbing her hand through Hailey's hair "I think so too baby" She whispered in her ear making Hailey start to giggle into Jack's chest, making him laugh along

"Hey, that's not fair, You girls have to let me in on the joke" He said pretending to be sad about being left out, Hailey just laughed more, Kate gave her a little wink showing her it was their girl secret, the little girl smiled and winked back, Of course her wink wasn't really a wink, both her eyes closed and her nose crumpled up, but Kate didn't say anything about it.

After a while Jack just gave up and let them have their little bonding time. They laid quietly together, gently stroking Hailey's hair as her eyes closed and opened numerous times trying to stay awake.

"Daddy, I had a dream last night" She said quietly, he could barely hear her

"Oh yeah? A nice one?" He asked

She nodded "You were singing me my song" She let him know, and look over at Kate who was smiling at him, Jack had started this when she wasn't even born, it managed to get her to calm down back then, stop kicking up a storm so Kate could sleep, now 4 years later it still worked, the song made her relax.

"I was huh?" He replied smiling down at her, she nodded again, muzzling her face in his shirt.

"How does it go again?" She asked more of a statement, Kate let out a little laugh that only Jack heard, looking over at her shaking his head slightly but still grinning, Hailey wanted him to sing it; they both knew that, she knew the song by heart; he sang it to her, her whole life.

Kate was looking at him with laughing eyes, running her hand up and down his arm urging him to do it. Jack puffed out a breath, giving in; he bent his head down so he was closer to Hailey and started to whisper in her ear.

"_There's a little girl with brown eyes staring up at me, with her hair in a ponytail, when I look down at her pretty smile I feel just like a child, it's moment like this everyday that make life worthwhile_" He gently sang softly in her ear, he could feel her little chest raise and fall slowly as he did so, looking up at Kate, she was smiling and her eyes were shining, urging him with her hands to keep going.

"_That's how I know that there's angels on this earth, I believe a little more each time that I look at you, no one else could ever make me feel this way, you will always be my angel, even when you fly away_" he finished and he could tell she was half asleep, gently kissing her forehead, he went to move back up to where Kate was, when he felt her grab his hand with her little one

"I love you Daddy" She said sheepishly before her eyes closed once again and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**Hit the button :)**


End file.
